


Peter Parker dating someone with anxiety

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Social Anxiety, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso





	Peter Parker dating someone with anxiety

[Originally posted by andthwip](https://tmblr.co/Z9dUxc2cTm8An)

  * Let’s start by saying that Peter would be a  _wonderful_  boyfriend and would never force you to do anything you’re not fully comfortable with.
  * He’d understand the implications of your illness and try his best to let you know that he cares deeply 
  * You’d be about the same age, maybe you had some classes together
  * He’d be the only one to notice that you often keep writing with a very dull pencil even though you have a pencil sharpener right on your desk
  * or that when you have a cold you keep rubbing your nose with a tissue but you never blow your nose until the lesson is over and anyone’s leaving
  * He wouldn’t say anything, he wouldn’t want to embarrass you. But he’d be curious
  * One day he decided to make a move and asked you to borrow your pencil. He gave it back to you less than a minute after, sharpened
  * And the smile you gave him was so grateful
  * That was the first day you talked to each other, and soon you became inseparable
  * It’d take months before you were close enough for you to open up to him about your anxiety
  * But he’d be so patient, he’d never question why you sometimes disappear in the bathroom for a while during a party, or why you dig your nails into your skin whenever the teacher’s asking questions, even though you know the answers
  * He’d just smile brightly at you whenever you entered the room, and hold your hand under the desk to prevent you from hurting yourself
  * When you’d finally decide to talk to him about your condition, you’d be obviously nervous
  * You’ve been living with anxiety for years and you’d be afraid he won’t understand
  * After all, you already know it’s a burden and you don’t need a reminder
  * It would be even harder if you have a crush on him because you fear that you’ll never be able to have a relationship because of anxiety
  * So you’d tell him, and it would be both terrifying and relieving
  * He would listen to you in silence, without interrupting
  * And he’d finally understand why you don’t like to sharpen a pencil or blow your nose during class
  * They’re loud actions, and you feel like people would hate you for disturbing them
  * And the fact that you sometimes hide in the bathroom to escape, it’s not because you’re bored or anything
  * There’s nothing you appreciate more than spending time with your friends
  * It’s just that sometimes it gets a little overwhelming for you, and you need a moment to breathe
  * The thing about Peter is, he’d _never_  minimize your illness
  * He doesn’t tell you to “relax” or to “get over it” whenever you feel anxious
  * He knows you can’t control it
  * And he doesn’t try to “fix you”
  * Once he’s finally able to give a name to the thing that haunts you, he’d try his best to help you
  * He’d do a lot of research about anxiety and how to help people affected by it
  * And not just cause he likes you, but because he genuinely cares for your mental health
  * Sure, he understands  _he’s not your therapist_
  * But in a certain measure, he’d make an effort to help
  * He’d try to identify your triggers, so when he notices one of your stressors he can keep you busy so that you don’t end up overthinking
  * When he’d finally ask you out, he’d reassure you that your struggle with anxiety isn’t a problem for him
  * Sure, maybe he’ll have to reassure you constantly that he doesn’t find you obnoxious (cause you’ll most certainly think he does)
  * And he’ll have to be extra careful and text you when he gets home safely
  * But he’d do a lot more for you because he loves you and he wants you to be okay
  * Which brings us to sweet boyfriend material Peter Parker
  * He’d take things slow. He knows that major changes in your relationship can stress you out, so he’d help you through them
  * He’d hug you  _A  L O T_
  * Like, almost constantly
  * When you go on dates, he takes the order at the restaurant for you ‘cause he knows that you’re rehearsing it in your head and he doesn’t want you to stress about something he can do
  * If you made plans to go somewhere crowded, he always has a backup plan in case you’re not at your best. You have good days and bad days and he knows it
  * He’d tell you about his day and share his plans with you so that you’re at ease
  * He’d never leave your side during a social event unless you’re with someone that you’re comfortable with
  * He’d compliment your outfits, in case you’re worried about not looking good
  * When you have an anxiety attack, he stays with you but gives you space, he talks slowly to calm you down, so that you concentrate on his voice and on your breathing
  * He basically never ghosts you or seen-zones you
  * Of course, when he’s on Spider-man duty that can be hard
  * When he first confessed he’s a superhero you freaked out. You hate knowing that he’s in danger and you worry a lot
  * But you know how important it is to him, and you support him 
  * He’s your hero and you’re proud of him
  * On the other hand,  _you’re his hero_
  * He thinks you’re so strong for living with your illness.
  * **And you are.**
  * **So keep living, keep fighting. You’re important, you’re loved. You’re someone’s hero and I’m sure as hell proud of you.**




End file.
